The Fallen and the Rising
by ShadowTalon
Summary: The once-powerful Egyptian prince has fallen, and the Nile is ruled by his dark and powerful brother who seeks to do nothing but satisfy his own greed and prove his worth to all.  Mainly puzzleshipping, random puppyshipping scenes here and there.
1. Prologue

_**Chapter One…Chained**_

The hall glowed with the soft light of flames as Yami was forced to walk along it. Beside the steady footsteps of the guards, there was absolute silence. Yami stared at the ground as he walked, fumbling with the restraints that bound him. He was naked except for a single tattered cloth that clung stubbornly to his shoulders and hips despite its frail condition. The long and intense silence was broken only when they reached the tall double doors that led to the throne room. A guard stood on either side and Yami watched quietly as they exchanged a few soft words with the ones escorting him, and then proceeded to pull the heavy doors apart, revealing a much more magnificent room.

Tall, white pillars were aligned on each side, there were so many candles to light the atmosphere that Yami had to blink to adjust. There was a long, velvet carpet that stretched from the doors to a high, golden throne that sat at the top of a long flight of steps. In which sat the stiffest man Yami had ever laid eyes on. He had a very pale complexion, with rich brown hair that swept to the side and sharp, intimidating features that were only matched by his icy, hawk-like eyes. He was dressed in the most eloquent of jewelry, and a crown of silver was fitted upon his head. A guard stood on either side of him and scantily dressed women attended to him where he sat.

Yami was marched forward without a word, he looked up into the eyes of the man scornfully, showing not the slightest sign of weakness. The man did nothing but stare down at Yami as he was brought toward him. He waved away the woman servants and stood from his seat, crossing his arms with an air of absolute authority.

"Hello, brother." Yami said softly, his intense gaze unwavering as they reached the foot of the throne. There was a clattering of chains and Yami was pushed to his knees. The man stared down at him, his icy blue eyes seeming to suck very life of the room itself. Very slowly, a tiny grin made it's way onto the man's face, and his eyes showed just the slightest hint of satisfaction.

"Greetings, Yami. It's been so long." The man finally replied, his grin widening every so slightly "You know, we should try to talk more. It's so in-polite not to keep in touch with family members."

Yami said nothing, and the man sat back in his chair and crossed his legs with an air of absolute smugness then continued "So tell me, where are your loyal followers now? Your cities, your kingdom, your wealth…all of it has fallen to me. Your people are now my slaves, and your wife Tea is now a part of my harem." The man leaned forward and widened his grin "Everything you once possessed now belongs to me. And here you are, kneeling at my feet. Tell me, Yami, who do you think has won?"

Yami's gaze averted from the man, wandering instead to the floor below him. He closed his eyes, and his lips spread into a wide smile. Slowly, he started to laugh. It was just a soft chuckle at first, but it grew into deep, roaring laughter that spread all throughout the room, as if he were outright mocking his captor, who's face had turned a very bright red.

"What? What is it you're laughing at? Are you so blind that you cannot comprehend that I am the one who now holds all the power?" the man said, clenching his white hands into fists and grinding his teeth in frustration.

At the man's words, Yami's laugh slowly began to die down. It fell once again into a small chuckle and then diminished completely. But a wide smile remained on Yami's face and a sparkle of amusement still glinted in Yami's deep red eyes as he looked up at the man and said "Seto, it is you who is blind. You hold all this power, all this wealth…you even own me. And yet you continue to obsess over who is better? As if we were small children competing for the attention of our parents? You are so petty that you cannot even see how very amusing you are."

At Yami's words, Seto had begun to shake with anger. The guards on either side of him shrank away in fear, and the two harem girls were standing to the side, attempting to look small so as not to be noticed. "I'll have no more of this! Guards, take him to the dungeon. Administer the worst torture you can upon this man. Do it now!" Seto screamed as the guards hauled Yami to his feet and began to drag him toward the door.

"Torturing the powerless does not make you big, Seto. It only makes you a coward." Yami said loudly right as he was pulled from the room. Seto stared after him, a vicious glint in his eyes. He stood up and called the nearest guard to him, who's face showed nothing short of pure terror "Supervise the torture, make absolutely sure they use every ounce of strength they have into making him suffer. Don't hold back in the slightest and don't stop until he's seconds before death. I'll be in my chambers." He said before storming off down one of the many branching halls.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one, chapter two will be up either later today or tomorrow. And yes, Seto and Yami are brothers. Thought I'd change up the character relationships a little.<p> 


	2. The Eyes of the Beast

"Yugi, quit day dreaming and back to work!" Yugi heard as he snapped back to reality. He stared down at the floor he was currently scrubbing and let out a rather large sigh.

_Crap, there's no way I'm going to get all this done by six…._he thought as he looked up at the grand clock. He took a sip of water from his flask, wiped his upper brow and got back to work. He had been thinking about his Grandfather, who had been very off put for the last few days. It probably had something to do with his age, but Yugi still worried for him.

He finished scrubbing the area by his cutoff time, but just barely. Feeling exhausted, he stood up and stretched, his back cracking slightly. He slung the filthy rag over his shoulder and removed the cloth band tied around his head, which held his hair in place while he worked. As the long brown and purple spikes were freed from their constraints, they immediately jumped into place, defying gravity and rising up above his head. Springy blonde bangs fell around his face, and he had to adjust the loose strands so he could see. He grabbed the bucket of soapy water and quickly left the long dining hall. If he were caught here too long after his cut off time, he'd risk being reprimanded by one of the cooks or servants. He made his way down through the palace and into the servants' quarters, feeling relaxed as the smell of animals and grain assaulted him. The perfect, perfumed smell of the palace always made him uneasy. He walked past the guards, thoughts of spending the evening with a hot bowl of broth while listening to his grandfather complain about the day on his mind. His blissful wishes of a peaceful evening were interrupted, however, when one of the guards held him back.

"One of the dungeon hands has requested someone like you." The burlier of the two men said, his eyes examining the small boy's every move.

"What does he need me for?" Yugi asked in reply, setting his bucket down.

"They said they need someone with small hands. Something about handling a prisoner." Yugi blushed again at this, he'd been down to the dungeon before, and those prisoners always scared him.

"They won't…need me to actually talk to one of them, will they?"

The soldiers laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Who knows, kid?" the second of the duo said "But I'd suggest getting your tight little ass down there, the Dungeon Master is not a patient man."

Yugi glared at them indignantly, he hated when people ruffled his hair like that, and he was not a child. Huffing, he set his supplies down behind a stack of barrels and headed back into the palace. Then began his way down the long, winding, desolate staircase the led to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Seto closed his eyes as he neared his release, staring down into the soft brown eyes of his lover as he felt the soft, caressing tongue making long, purposeful movements along his shaft. Seto then grunted as he was deep-throated, biting his lower lip and digging his nails into the blonde's scalp. He then let out a content sigh as his load left him. The blonde, of course, swallowed the entire load and didn't waste a single drop.<p>

Seto sat on a nearby chair, wrapping his robes around him once again. The blonde came and sat on his lap as he finished and nuzzled his neck.

"That feel better?" he asked "You seemed tense."

Seto grinned, stroking the hair of his lover "Yes, Jounochi. It did. You always know just how to cheer me up."

Jou smiled "Damn right I do. If it weren't for me, you'd have torn half the kingdom apart by now with your grumpy attitude."

Seto chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and kissing his neck "Then the kingdom is lucky to have you, my puppy. But if you'll excuse me, I must return to work. I need to ensure hospitalities have been properly ensued upon our guest."

Jou got up from Seto's lap, frowning slightly "I hope you didn't go too hard on him, he is your blood after all."

Seto pulled on his golden braces, grinning slightly at the words of his lover. If anyone else had said that to him, they'd have been executed on the spot. Jounochi was the only one he'd ever allowed to have full access to him and his emotions. And yet there still were things that Jou did not know…things that Seto would ensure he never knew.

"Don't worry, I've kept him alive. But just barely."

Jou came toward him and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "Well, it's a start. I'll see you when you're done ruling the world with an iron fist, then?"

Seto removed Jou's hands from his own neck and kissed each palm lightly, then moved toward Jou's and whispered ever so softly "Yes, you will. And when I return, I won't be nearly as nice." A shiver went up Jou's spine that made Seto's mind fill with dirty thoughts that would have to be abandoned for the moment. He then left the chamber without another word, leaving Jounochi to stare after him with none but a wistful sigh.

* * *

><p>Yugi gulped as he moved along the line of cells, trying not to look into each one. He'd known when he'd come down here that he was going to end up with a crappy job of some sort, but he'd had no idea that he was going to actually have to come into contact with one of the prisoners; and the most dangerous of the prisoners, no less. He'd heard some horrible stories when he was about King Yami the tyrant, and the terrible things that went on in his kingdom. And that if he didn't behave, King Yami would come and take him away, never to be seen again.<p>

When he'd heard that Master Kaiba had captured King Yami, he'd been almost overjoyed. But he'd never have imagined that he was going to have to talk to him. What if Yami tried to hurt him? What if the guards couldn't save him in time? What if he was stuck down here, and no one came to rescue him, and he'd be stuck down here forever with Yami?

_Relax, Yugi. You don't have to stay with him, you don't even have to talk to him, all you have to do is wash him and give him food._ Yugi thought, staring down at the small portion of stale bread and flask of water that he was to give to the king. He wondered if a king could get used to eating like a peasant. After all, he was probably served all kinds of delicious foods as a king. Some of the rumors even said he ate his own people….

Yugi stopped and gulped at that, wishing the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He was now only a few steps from the chamber in which the king was held, and his hands were shaking as he carried the tray of food. The guards saw him coming and waved him forward. He paused outside the door, looking up into the faces of the guards.

"Is he really as bad as everyone says he is?" Yugi thought he'd ask.

"Worse." One of the guards replied, shaking his head. Yugi looked down at this, fear entering his large violet eyes "But don't worry, kid. We're right here if you need us. Just call for help if he tries anything."

Yugi swallowed "Ok." The second of the guards opened the door and allowed him to enter the room.

Inside was the most beautiful man Yugi had ever seen.

He was tan, very tan. His skin was a golden brown and rippled with muscles at his every movement. His face was narrow, with sharp features that showed patience and intelligence with every detail. His hair, which was very similar to Yugi's own, spiked up with shots and brown, purple, and black. And his eyes…red like richest of wines, had Yugi captured with their first glance. They showed a certain intensity, a defiance that didn't demand authority, but rather took it unquestioningly in a way that no one could ever dream to defy.

"Lucky you, Yami!" the guard called to the beautiful man teasingly, snapping Yugi out of his awestruck trance as he wondered what the guard had meant by that. Then the door closed, leaving himself alone with the king.

Now that the guard was gone, Yugi had more time to examine him. His hands and feet were chained, rendering him completely immobile. There were whip marks staining his immaculate body, and he was almost completely covered in blood. One of the dark eyes was half-closed and his face was covered in nasty bruises. Three of his fingernails had been pulled out, and a long cut extended from his bottom lip down to his neck. He wasn't naked, but the loincloth that covered him had come loose and was barely clinging to his hips. Yugi's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind pertaining to what was hidden underneath.

The man looked up at Yugi with mild curiosity, but remained completely silent. Realizing that he should probably be getting to work, Yugi set aside the tray of food and bucket of water. Then, deciding that it would be best to clean him before feeding him, Yugi picked up the bucket and dunked his clean rag in the warm water, moving closer to the man. He set the bucket down and very softly touched the rag to his skin. The man let out a gasp of pain, but said nothing. Yugi was very gentle in his movements as he dabbed at the wounds on his chest, allowing the water to drip over his body. The king watched Yugi's work in silence, letting out only the occasional sound of pain, at which Yugi would slow down and be even gentler with his movements. When he had finished the chest, Yugi moved to the man's back, then his legs, and then his face. Then he set the bucket aside and decided the man would probably be more thirsty than hungry, so he gently rested the flask on the king's lips and allowed him to drink slowly, the water dripped down his chin and when Yugi removed the flask, there was water still dripping from the man's lips, which Yugi softly dabbed away with his handkerchief. Then he took the bread and broke it into tiny pieces, placing each one on the man's warm tongue before allowing him to chew and swallow, then progressing to the next one.

When Yugi had finished the slow, and oddly enticing task of feeding the king, he reached back up to give him another long sip of the flask, and found himself staring directly into the man's sharp red eyes. For how long Yugi found himself trapped in that chained god's gaze, he had no idea. But he was only freed when one of the guards knocked on the door, asking if he was all right. Yugi blinked, trying to clear his head as he answered back that he was fine, still with no contribution from the man himself.

Yugi gave him another sip of water, this time the eyes were closed as he did so, much to Yugi's bitter disappointment. Yugi then gathered up his materials and moved toward the door, trying to get one last look at the man before he turned around left the room. He didn't stop to look at the guards, who gave him a funny look as he scurried off toward the stairs.

Yugi walked as fast as he could toward the dungeon stairs, practically throwing his supplies to the side as he reached the exit. Once he had left the dark, musty depths of the palace and was back in one of the main hallways, Yugi began to run as fast as he could and narrowly missed knocking into one of the guards on the way. He dashed into the servants' quarters, skidded past his Grandpa as he entered his own home, and ran straight up into his room. He locked the door and collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply as he recalled those eyes. Those intense, blood-red eyes that had captured his very soul for those few long, beautiful moments. Yugi didn't understand what had just happened in the slightest, but he did know one thing was for sure…

He had to look into those eyes again.


End file.
